


Graceless Angel

by SacredMorningStar



Series: 1_Million_Words Prompts [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Graceless Lucifer, Helpful Rowena, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredMorningStar/pseuds/SacredMorningStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from 1 Million Words for SPN for any character and an angel who had lost their grace</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graceless Angel

Rowena had never thought she would ever meet the devil himself. She had heard stories of his greatness from when she was a young witch in training and lived off the excitement and thrill of impressing the creator of hell; should she ever get the chance to meet him. When it seemed like she had to work with the Winchester brothers she felt part of her pride wane a little. They had been bothersome and annoying to her before she realised they were going to let the fallen angel out. Although she hadn’t gone along with the plan willingly, having the witch collar forcing her every move, but she knew there was a way she could turn it to her favour.

 

She was the only one who could get them ‘safely’ close enough to Lucifer to be able to talk. She had her own uses for such magic getting her own revenge on the boys for what they put her through. She got the younger stuck in the cage, got him trapped when he thought he had been safe, and enjoyed the way the two brothers panicked when fighting such a powerful angel. He had been so impressive to watch fighting and she couldn’t help the small amount of glee in her body seeing the way he won. The one thing she didn’t expect was that the angel Castiel would willingly give up his own vessel for the archangel. She watched as the archangel toyed with her son, took over hell making it what it should have been, and planned to even gain the upper hand on Amara.

 

Once he managed to get hold of her, to get close to her, she had gained the upper hand against the archangel. The darkness had taken his powers, sapped them out of his body and locked them away in a jar she held close to her. The wounds from fighting her, how tired and sore his muscles became from the efforts he hadn’t realised he was putting in, and his pride taking a knock made him seem like he was nothing more than the creatures he had refused to care for. Amara had done the one thing that no one had been able to before and it broke Lucifer. He felt nothing more than a pathetic hairless ape but it seemed the witch still cared for him in a way. She was impressed by the strength of the woman who took his power but she knew what Lucifer’s rage could be like and how much that would affect him gaining those powers back. She could see that if she got him his powers back, plus one of the hand of god weapons to boost the power, he would likely allow her to rule hell with him; and she could really see herself in a crown.

 

She had managed to get them both into the safe haven of hell and rushed to aid the injured man. He had stayed quiet the whole time, looking very petulant, as he lay on the bed she got him onto. She got a bowl of warm water, treated with herbs, and carefully tended to the cuts and bruises that lined his body from the attack Amara had dealt to him. He covered his eyes with his arm just wanting to disappear knowing all his powers had been taken from him in the most humiliating way.

  
“Oh cheer up, love, we’ll get your power back plus a little extra.” Rowena’s voice took on a soft and caring tone as she tended to his injuries.

 

“How exactly are _you_ going to get my power back? She took my power from me and I have much more power than you, my dear.” His tone was bitter and sharp as he glared at the witch.

 

“I have my ways dear. I’m not giving away all my secrets at once but I am _sure_ there’s a way we can work together to get it back. You didn’t have my power to help you when you faced her but now we can find a way to mess with her as much as she has with you.” Rowena smiled softly to the fallen ex-archangel and he sat up a little.

 

He raised his hand as if to cup her cheek only for him to grab the ponytail on the back of her head and yank the hair tightly. He didn’t like the way she spoke to him, the way she was seemingly scheming something all the time; just like her son. “I am not some play thing, Rowena. Do not think I will fall for your little tricks. I am not going to fall for fluttering eyes like those morons.” His tone serious and bitter when speaking about the Winchester boys as he finally let go of her hair. “You can help me but do not think your power is better than mine or that with yours I will be any better.”

 

She couldn’t deny the anger at the way the ex-archangel grabbed her hair, yanked at it and growled at her as if she were a beast but she hid that well and dusted herself off a little. “I do not think myself better than you, my lord. I merely meant that using extra may help aid in your fight with the darkness. I am sorry if such comments insulted you for that was not my intention.” She smiled sweetly to him again as she finished off tending to the bruises and cuts. “Some of these may need stitching although I think for now you would wish for peace.”

 

She gathered her things carefully and began to leave before feeling him grip her arm lightly before she left. “I am not one to owe favours, so whatever you want tell me and I may be able to see what I can do.”

 

She nodded and bowed a little to him. “I believe you should get some rest for now. We can talk about such things later.” She walked off with a slight sway in her hips and a broad smirk on her face as she headed back to where she got the items humming a soft tune to herself.


End file.
